Inuyasha Deals with Life
by InuyashaSecretDreams
Summary: Inuyasha has a hard life. Kagome is always abusing the sit word, and Sesshomaru is always beating up on him. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku always tell him to apologize, to own up to his 'wrongdoings'. What does this poor, beaten-down hanyo do as a result? ***UPDATE*** Semi-hiatus...Maybe. Just don't expect really fast updates.
1. Battle by the Goshinboku

Inuyasha walked out to Inuyasha's Forest. Kagome had just 'sat' him 5 times, only because he asked for some ramen. "Stupid Kagome." he muttered. "Just cause you failed a test doesn't mean I did it." He sighed and sat down by the Goshinboku. "Damn. Now I can't go back, she's probably got them looking for me. What do I do?"

Just then, his favorite demon came up. (Not really.) "Se-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. _I don't need this! Leave me alone..._

The daiyokai stepped forward, now right beside Inuyasha. "What are you doing, little brother? Do you honestly fear that...Human girl?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course not!" _I don't fear her, I'm starting to hate her! _"Anywyas, don't make up some 'I'm just passing through' crap. Wh're you really here?"

Sesshomaru grinned, which sent shivers up the hanyo's spine. "I wish to fight you, Inuyasha. I'm a little...Annoyed, at Jaken, and Rin wishes I do not go after her. So, you're my new target."

"Wha-No! No way in hell!" Inuyasha cried. Every bone in his sore body protested as he stood up. "Nu-uh. I'm not gonna be your damn punching bag, Sessh-"

Tired of hearing him talk, Sesshomaru had grabbed his throat and picked him up, choking him. "Be silent, Iuyasha. You shall fight me. Whether or not you live all depends on you."

Inuyasha clawed at his hand. "L-let go! I can't breathe!" he cried.

Sesshomaru dropped him, and Inuyasha quickly unsheathed his sword. "Ready?"

"Ready!"


	2. Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru

Inuyasha glared at his older brother. "Damn you, Sesshomaru. What're you tryin' to accomplish?!" he asked, keeping a steady eye on the demon's feet.

"Now, is that really any of your business?" Sesshomaru asked, smiling a little. Inuyasha hated that smile. It always meant trouble.

"Well, yeah! Cause I'm the one ya choked!" the hanyo retorted. With that, he ran at Sesshomaru. "Die, bastard!"

Sesshomaru easily sidestepped the attack. "Now, was that aimed at me?" **(A/N: Yes, I said that. I had to, okay!)**

Inuyasha turned on his heels and growled. "Damn. Sit still and lemme kill you!" he cried, flying at his brother, who once again stepped away.

"Honestly, little brother, your aim is pathetic."

"Shaddup! I'll slice you in half!" Inuyasha snapped, summoning the Wind Scar. As the demonic winds encircled his blade, he smirked and raised it above his head. "Beat this! WIND SCAR!" He slammed the sword to the ground, sending the blast of demonic energy flying at Sesshomaru.

_I can't avoid it-!_

Sesshomaru quickly unsheathed Tenseiga, holding it out in front of him. "It'll take more than that to kill me, little brother." He sheathed the Tenseiga, pulling out Tokijin. "Now, perish."

Inuyasha swallowed. "Y-you can't kill me with just that. Remember, I killed Goshinki!"

"Goshinki," Sesshomaru replied, "he who broke your fang in half."

Inuyasha growled at him. _Cocky bastard! I'll show you!_ He raised his sword once again. _Come on, Tessaiga. I'm countin' on you!_ He sighed with relief as it came-The Backlash Wave. "Enough of your games, Sesshomaru! BACKLASH WAVE!"

"Dragon Twister!"

The blasts slammed into each other. Blue and yellow flowed around, the demonic energy of each attack pushing on the other. Finally, to each demon's great disappointment, it all faded away.

"No! What happened to my Backlash Wave?"

"Hm. I expected nothing more. Once again, I failed to kill him."

**(A/N: I did it again! Yay me!)**

"Damn it-" Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and ran full-out at Sesshomaru. "Iron-Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Sesshomaru stepped back, but it was too late. Inuyasha had cut his throat. Now really getting annoyed, he said, "You are wasting my time! Enough!" Without wording it, he used his poison claws on Inuyasha, allowing it to cover the hanyo's chest and throat. "This will not kill you, but make you wish it did." he announced, voice cold. "Do not make me do it again. You were a fool to think you could ever beat me."

Inuyasha grabbed at hia kimono. "I can't-Sessh-oma-ru...You bastard..." It all went black for Inuyasha as Sesshomaru walked away.

**A/N: Oh no! What's gonna happen to Inuyasha? Will he be okay? Sesshomaru said he'd live... Oh well. results tomorrow, maybe later today if I can.**


	3. New Visitors on the Battlefield

**Okay. So Inuyasha is blacked out after a big battle with Sesshomaru. What will happen to him? See now!**

Inuyasha sat up, his vision blurry. He took a deep breath, but was still unable to breathe properly. "Damn, that Sesshomaru..." he muttered. As he fought to get up, he caught a familiar scent. "Huh?" _I must be imagining it. It can't be-_

"Inuyasha?"

_No, it is her! _Inuyasha scrambled to get up. "N-no, just the demons!" he called, starting to climb the tree. He usually would have leapt right up, but Sesshomaru's poison had weakened him considerably. He was only as strong as an average human now. As much as it annoyed him, though, he couldn't complain now. He had to get away.

"Inuyasha, I'm not stupid." the voice called.

_She's getting closer! Damn, how do humans deal with this?_ With one last pull, Inuyasha hauled his body up to a thick branch, where he was able to sit and stare down at her. _Kagome..._

The girl seemed flustered. "Inuyasha, come on, enough games. Come out!"

Said hanyo was barely breathing now, not wanting to be found.

"...Sit!"

Inuyasha tumbled out of the tree, letting out a small cry. He plummeted to the ground and hit it with such force, a large hole was carved into the earth. "K-Kagome...Dammit, why-"

"Oh, shut up and come here! The others were actually being useful and they found Naraku's trail. Unless you wanna be a useless jerk all day, I suggest you get up and _help_ for a change." Kagome scolded. Inuyasha was a dog-demon, so he couldn't help but lower his ears as she continued to lecture him.

"...not to mention the fact that you wasted all your energy on Sesshomaru...

"...never be able to beat Naraku!...

"...acting like a pathetic half-demon..."

Inuyasha cringed at the last words she said, looking down. "I am not." he muttered. As much as he may deny it, the comment hurt him. It made him only want to hide.

"What?!" Kagome asked, tone stern and demanding. "Did you just make a rude comment?"

"No, I-"

"Shut up and tell me what you said!"

"I...I said I'm not."

"Not what?"

"Not...acting like a half-breed..."

"Oh, well, you are, and now you're just being an idiot. A defiant, idiot." Kagome snapped. "Come on, or we'll go without you."

"Please do." Inuyasha whispered under his breath.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha was already laying down, but the force of her word shot him another foot deeper. He tried not to whimper in pain as he pushed himself up.

Then, another scent came around.

"oh, no..." Inuyasha muttered. "Not now, Ko-"

The wolf demon already had the hanyo thrown against a tree. "Damn, muttface. Chasin' Kagome off like that? Shame on you." he sighed, shaking his head.

"Keh, baka. She left of her own accord." Inuyasha retorted. "Said I'm a defiant idiot and left. But tell her this at your damn wedding, Koga. I'm leaving. Tell her I said sorry for ever loving her." His voice was now broken. 50 years of pain and torture were catching up to him, sending him into an endless pit of guilt and self-hatred.

Koga suddenly noticed that his usually upbeat, fierce friend was actually very upset. "Huh? What's wrong, muttface?" he asked. It was an honest question, not teasing...

They just didn't have the best way of showing they care.

Seems to be a thing among male demons...

Anyway, Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, I guess...You can go ahead and marry Kagome now, if ya want...She hates me."

"Now hang on. Kagome's always putting me off for you. What'd she say this time?"

"She never called me a half-demon before...But now she did."

Koga was shocked. Sure, he called the guy a half-breed all the time. But, between the two of them, it was just harmless fun. Never had he expected Kagome to do such a thing.

"I love her so much..." Inuyasha continued. "I thought she loved me back..."

Koga shook his head furiously. "She does, I know she does. She just probably failed another 'test'." he offered.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to shake his head. "No, she wouldn't be this mad. She really wouldn't do that before. I don't think she even ever considered it..."

"Well, hang on Inuyasha. I'll check up with Kagome. I'll just say I saw you in the forest-I'll act like I have no clue what's going on."

"You'd do that?" Inuyasha asked, a bit surprised.

"Sure, for a friend. Especially one as down as you-it's really wrong seeing you like this." Koga admitted.

Inuyasha chuckled weakly. "Sorry. I'll try an' fix myself." he replied.

"Good."

And now, Koga was on his way, following Kagome's scent, as Inuyasha began righting himself.

**(ooh! what next? Check up on it later! I seriously have to go now! Bye!)**

**(Ps, NO, this is not a Koga/Inuyasha yaoi fanfic. I just wanted/needed them to get along really well for it to work. Also i like it when they're friends! :D )**


	4. Just a Hanyo

**A/N: before I start, I'd like to thank ****GirlFish**** for reading my story, and reviewing. Shoutout to her!  
Now, for Inuyasha's newest adventure. Koga and Inuyasha will now be teaming up...against Kagome?! Also I warn you! There is som MAJOR OOC sh*t goin' on in this chapter! Expect that throughout the story!**

* * *

Inuyasha sighed. Koga had been gone for a couple hours now...The sun was beginning to set. "Damn, Koga, come on..."

As if on cue, the ookami came right over, surrounded by a blue tornado. As soon as he stopped, it vanished into thin air to reveal the wolf-demon frowning and shaking his head. "Nothing." he said. "Kagome said she'd never apologize. Are you sure she's not just in heat?"

Inuyasha blushed a little, unused to talking about things like that. "N-no...Usually, she smells like cherry blossoms mixed with blood then...Now she just smells like anger and food."

Koga sighed. "Then I dunno what to make of this. She told me you were being stupid and useless. I told her that she really hurt you, but all I got was a huff and 'He'll be fine'. Even the demon slayer and the monk agreed. It looks like they're all teamong up against you." the wolf told him.

Inuyasha clenched his fists. "Damn!...Well, what about Shippo?"

"That fox-kid? He said he was leaving as soon as I came in. I guess he smelled your blood on me and went to go find you. 'Cause as soon as I was outside, he asked me to lead him here."

"Why didn't you let him follow?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Koga's eyes widened a little. _You mean he doesn't know? _"Uhh...Inuyasha, he's right here." He turned around, and there he was, a trembling Shippo clinging onto the wolf's tail.

"You're okay, Inuyasha! Thank goodness!" he cried. The kitsune leapt off of Koga and into Inuyasha's arms. "What happened? Why do you smell like poison?"

"WHAT?!" Koga screamed. "WHOSE POISON?!"

Inuyasha's ears went flat to his head. His nose may have been failing, but his ears worked just fine. Well, now they were ringing, but...You know.

"Se-Sesshomaru's." Inuyasha muttered, head down.

"What?! Is that why you're bleeding? You fought with him?" Koga demanded. He was starting to sound a bit mad. "Why would you do that? Right after Kagome injured you so bad with her command?"

"Why do you even give a damn, Koga?! Nobody else does! I'm just a worthless half-breed, ask all of Japan! You and Shippo are the only ones who give a damn!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Your mother sure seemed to care..." Koga said quietly.

"Yeah, and look where that got her! She's DEAD!" Inuyasha said, tears actually coming into his eyes. Shippo gasped at the sight. _Inuyasha's only cried twice!_ the fox thought. _Why again? Is Kagome's obvious hatred_ that_ hard on him?_ He frowned. _She's gonna apologize for hurting my friend!_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks also to** **bookworm563**** and almondbutter for reviewing. It's cause of you guys that I keep going!**

**Chapter's over for now, this one took longer cause I felt that the others were WAY too short. New chapter coming on Monday or Tuesday!**

**R&amp;R for the full experience! ^-^**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE. Nobody has flamed it yet, which makes me happy.**

**Bye till ch. 5!**


	5. When Words Lead to Punches

**Eh, I always forgot this: Disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Sesshomaru, Kirara, Kikyo, Naraku... Any of 'em! *sobs* Wish I did...**

**I'm so glad this story has 9 reviews now! I feel so loved and I really hope this story can grow into one of those long, never-ending stories lol. I love those. Back to my story! **

**ps I apologize for the chapters being so damn short. I will now be updating every two days or so, to try to allow for longer chapters with more quality.**

* * *

Inuyasha looked up at Koga from his position on the ground. "Do we have to go?" he whined.

The wolf-demon had just said they were going to confront Kagome about her attitude. But Inuyasha wasn't feeling very up to it; he was mostly trying to avoid being told to 'Sit' again. "Whenever Kagome's mad, she takes it out on me." he said. "She always tells me to sit. If I make a noise, she gets mad and tells me to sit again. If I'm silent, she thinks I'm being 'defiant' or whatever, and sits me again. There's no avoiding it. Hell, I walk funny, she tells me to sit!" the hanyo cried.

Koga sighed. "Hang on now. Don't get too upset. I'll find a way to get her to be fair, for good. Either that, or you just have to leave her." he said.

Inuyasha gasped quietly. _L-leave her? But, I-I still love her...Even if the feelings aren't exactly mutual... _He looked down. "Okay then...I'm ready."

"Whaddya mean, hate him?!" Koga demanded.

A furious Kagome was now before him, Miroku and Sango close by. Inuyasha stood behind the wolf-demon, once again on the verge of tears as his whole body trembled with fear. Shippo sat upon his shoulders, getting nervous.

"I mean, I hate him! He's rude, crude, obnoxious, selfish, mean, short-tempered, and a whiny brat!" Kagome spat. Inuyasha flinched, ears down. "I've put up with all of it for almost a year now, hoping that maybe he'd change and actually become mature, but I was sadly mistaken! It's been hell! I only looks forward to seein Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and you and Shippo when I come! But it seems you guys have betrayed me now, too! I hate you all!"

Inuyasha, for fear of bursting into tears right then and there, looked her right in the eyes and said, "I risked my life for you, Kagome. I was willing to die for you, since day two. You always abused the Sit command, but I ignored it and never blamed you. I always assumed that it was your tests and stuff. But you come to me today, with words I hoped to never hear from you. You told me you hated me. You still do though, huh? Well, I always-"

He stopped for a minute. He had to. This was all too much. His voice was already shaking, and now he was choking on his own words. Doing everything he could to refrain from crying, he said quietly,

"I always loved you, Kagome, and, even if you hate me, I still will always care for you..."

Kagome paused for a second. This _was_ a sad sight...

But he always went after Kikyo!

"Lies! All of it! What about Kikyo?! And I'll have you remember that it started on day two, only because day One consisted of almost getting my head ripped off-by _your_ claws!" she retorted.

Inuyasha sighed, clenching his fists again. He bit his lip... Desperate not to cry. He ignored the blood that began to drip out; He kept his fang deep in his own flesh, and his claws now embedded in his palms. Anything to refrain from shedding even one tear-

_Too late..._

A small dot on his haori. Dark red. Wet. Salty.

_He's crying again!_ Shippo thought with a gasp.

"Kagome! Look at what you've-" Koga was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Let her be!"

Everyone turned to him with shock on their faces. "Huh?"

_Isn't he the one who's _against _Kagome in this? _they all wondered.

Inuyasha continued. "If she wants to hate me and make me feel worthless, let her. I just want her to be happy. If that means trying to ruin me, let it happen." he murmured. Then he fell to his knees and sank down, burying his face in his hands as he went on to sobbing.

"Is this necessary, Kagome!?" Koga shouted.

"He-He started everything!" Kagome retorted. She walked over to Inuyasha and roughly tapped his head. When he didn't respond, she grabbed his ears and yanked on them.

"A-ahhhh!" He looked up at her, his face strewn with tears. "Wha-"

"Listen." she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I dunno what you're trying to pull, but I feel like it's all wrong. Fake somehow. I'm no idiot!" She began laughing, the pressure of everyone's stares and judgements affecting her. "I know how this will end. I'll get sent back home. 'All Kagome's fault.' Isn't that right?! You idiot!" She reached back.

He winced, and there was a soft smacking sound.

Inuyasha's cheek was now red; it was worse than Miroku's after being a pervert.

"Now leave! I don't want to hear it!" she said. She grabbed his ears again and pinched them. He cried out quietly and scrambled to get up, running out.

Kagome was still not satisfied. "SIT!" she yelled.

Inuyasha screamed upon hitting the ground, but only got up again, his right ear bleeding now, and ran off, as fast as he could. _I-gotta get outta here-!_

Back in the village, Koga and Shippo glared at Kagome. "Was that necessary?!" the wolf demanded. "You sent him off _crying. _Inuyasha doesn't cry; it just doesn't happen!" he spat.

Kagome shifted on her feet. "S-so?!" She returned his glare. _Why do I feel bad?! I _have _to get rid of this guilt! It's his fault, anyway! _She ran out, quickly followed by Shippo. Koga stayed behind, monitoring Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha couldn't see-tears blurred his vision as he nearly ran into a tree.

Kagome easily caught up with him, due to his weakened body. "Inuyasha! Stop!"

He gasped and only tried to run faster.

"SIT BOY!"

He cried out as his face was suddenly buried in the ground. It was spring, too, so naturally there was pollen and such...He's be feeling all of this and much more, later.

"UGH! Come here!" Kagome ran over and landed beside him, violently shaking his arm. "Get UP!" she spat.

He groaned and pulled himself up. At least the dirt beneath him had soaked up his tears, but now he was staring at her with said dirt sticking to his face.

"Clean up sometime, would ya?!" Kagome sneered.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something back, but stopped.

"Talk back! Come on! Stop me! Hit me back!" she ordered, starting to pound on his back with clenched fists. She was stronger than some might think, the constant blows dealt to Inuyasha's back proved it. "DO something!" she said. She began to hit the back of his head and tug on his ears, yank his hair. Inuyasha only sat there, accepting every hit, only wincing every now and then when the pinches got too tight, or the punches too hard.

"Why are you so USELESS?! You won't even fight back!" Kagome screeched. "Are you just gonna sit here and let me punch you to death?!" She grabbed his chin, much like a mother would with her disobedient son, and jerked his head upwards, his face now only a foot from hers. "Why?!"

He shrugged a little. His mind was racing-He couldn't find the strength to talk.

"UGH! Inuyasha, you...YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" she shouted. He only looked down-or, tried to. Her hand was still cupping his chin, and she forced him to look up even further.

Something snapped-his neck, his heart maybe-and he quickly moved back, hitting her hand away. "S-stop! Just leave me alone, Kagome, please! That's all I want! If you hate me, you don't have to take it out every damn day!"

"EXCELLENT!" Kagome grabbed his ankle and pulled him closer. Amazed at her strength, he sat, silent.

Then he let out a blood-curdling cry.

Kagome stood up. "That's what you get. Defiant, then you be a jerk again." she huffed, turning to walk away.

Only now did Shippo catch up, but he hid behind a tree as Kagome stomped by. Then he raced over to the scene.

Kagome had set Inuyasha right in front of her before bringing her elbow down, right on his neck. He was now unconscious, and barely breathing. Shippo began crying.

Koga ran over as soon as he could, having heard the scream. He passed Kagome, but decided to deal with her later.

He stopped, frozen, staring in disbelief at the scene before him.

"I-INUYASHAA!"

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! Inuyasha's really injured now...Damn. heh. Took much longer to update, but see, now the one chapter is half the story's length. Much better. I'm proud. R&amp;R please, enjoy and have a nice day! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Sesshomaru Makes Amends

**okay. Haha. I funny. jk. On to the story. (ugh.)**

* * *

Inuyasha looked up to see Koga and Shippo, watching him closely. Koga stepped bsck when Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked. Inuyasha sat up with a loud groan.

"Y-yeah, I think so..." he muttered, though he was quite obviously faking it.

"Shut up and rest soe more." Koga snapped, trying to show he cared...But again, thesde two don't have the best way of showing it... "I got Sesshomaru to come and look after you for a bit whileI go get food."

Inuyasha froze. "Wh-why Sesshomaru?! What did you say?! What did _he _say?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, KOGA!?"

Koga stepped back a little. "I thought you guys got along." he said.

"NO! The guy hates my guts and wants me DEAD! He's gonna take advantage of this and rip my head off!" Inuyasha cried.

"W-well calm down, I'm sure he'd take a little pit-"

"Inuyasha...You're doing rather poorly."

"Se-Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha looked up at him, trying not to shake in fear. "I-I'm fine..."

The daiyokai before him narrowed his eyes. "There is no need to lie to me, little brother. You are not doing well."

"Tch, I'm just a little tired." Inuyasha said, voice cracked with pain. "M-my neck's a little stiff..." he muttered to Koga. But Sesshomaru did hear.

"I hear you are now paralyzed. I will watch you while Koga is gone."

Inuyasha was in shock. "But-why?"

"You are my little brother. If I cannot take care of you now, when can I?"

"Y-you always tried to _kill_ me when I was a little whelp! Why care now?" Inuyasha asked, his chest hurting as he recalled his childhood.

* * *

_"No, wait! Please, don't hurt me!"_

_The small half-demon cried in terror as he was shoved into a tree with such force, he couldn't breathe. "Sesshomaru wait! I'm begging you!"_

_"Filthy hanyo...You do not deserve to live. You should not have Father's blood in your veins."_

_"Father? You mean you met him?"_

"SILENCE!"

_"Ahh!" Inuyasha ran as far as he could until he was at a cliff. "M-mother! Help me!" he cried. He fell to his knees and looked up at Sesshomaru as he arrived. "Are you gonna-"_

_"Inuyasha!" It was Izayoi._

_The young woman looked up at the yokai, standing before her son, poise claws ready to kill. "Please, leave my son alone, Sesshomaru! Your mother is most likely waiting for you... Please go and let us be."_

_Sesshomaru only scoffed and put his arm down, turning and flying off..._

* * *

"Why care now?"

"Because, little brother, I know I caused you great fear and sorrow. I wish to apologize."

Koga smiled a little. _Good. He needs an ally. _"I'll be off, guys. I'm gonna go hunt. I'll be back soon." He sped off, nothing but a blue streak in the distance.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "What do you wish to do now?"

"I-I dunno. Kagome paralyzed me an' I can't-"

"Hi, Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Fine day, isn't it?" called a familiar voice. Inuyasha's ears were suddenly flat on his head.

"Kagome-l-leave us alone!" he said. Sesshomaru growled at the girl as she stepped forward.

"Oh, no, I wanna see your face when I tell you to SI-"

"SILENCE, wench!" Sesshomaru yelled, flying at her. His hand caught her throat and he lifted her up. "You will not ever dare hurt him again." he snapped.

"I can just say one word, and he's submissive." Kagome spat, cockiness in her voice.

Inuyasha got up, crying out loudly as his neck and upper back snapped multiple times. "S-stop and go aw-way..." he begged quietly. His eyes were squeezed shut, but he felt his way to Sesshomaru's feet and clung to his leg. "Ugh...I'm sorry, Sesshomaru..." he murmured sadly. "I can't even stand up."

"No, but you can SIT!" Kagome retorted, laughing as Inuyasha plunged into the ground.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her throat and nearly crushed her windpipe, snarling at her. As she made a feeble attempt to push his hand away, she choked out, "S-stop it or I'll say it again..." The daiyokai dropped her to the ground, where she crawled over to Inuyasha. "You pathetic dog!" she cried, grabbing at some of his long hair. She yanked him over, his head now in her lap. He groaned and looked up at her, golden-yellow eyes trained on chocolate-brown ones. "Please, Kagome..." he whispered. "Please just go..."

Sesshomaru silently cursed her. _I can't make a move as long as he's that close to her body._ he thought, frowning. "Inuyasha, come to me."

Trembling, the half-demon got up and dragged his half-limp body over to his brother, who quickly lifted him up and held him to his side. Inuyasha's legs dangled lifelessly, his toes inches from the ground as he was pressed to Sesshomaru's him. He clung to the demon, eyes shut tight.

"Go hide, Inuyasha. I'm going to kill her."

"No! Please-"

Just then, Koga arrived with a fresh kill-a boar enough for all three of them-with leftovers. But Miroku and Sango arrived, now behind Kagome.

"What's going on?" the newcomers all asked, looking around.

"They wanna fight!" Inuyasha said, mainly to Koga. The wolf immediately understood and threw the boar down, gently taking hold of Inuyasha as he put him safely in a tree. "Wait here." He leapt down to see Miroku and Sango backing Kagome up. He stood beside Sesshomaru with only one thing to say.

"You're gonna pay for paralyzing him...Especially since all he ever did was love you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Is this...Permanent?_ he wondered, growing worried. He looked back down at the others as Shippo climbed the tree and perched on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Inuyasha." the kitsune assured him. "Don't worry about it."

_How can I not? _the hanyo cried inwardly. But he went along. "Okay, thanks Shippo."

They watched the battle unfold.

* * *

"Dragon Strike!"

"Goraishi!"

The humans cried out as they tried to avoid the attacks.

Everybody was injured, even Sesshomaru. Sango had a broken arm (left side), and her shoulder was burned. Miroku's right arm was badly cut, _and _filled with poison from Sesshomaru's claws, which created said cut. Kagome's legs were deeply burned, restricting her movement to a degree. All three of them had little cuts from flying debris, all over their bodies. Their clothes were becoming torn, as well.

Koga and Sesshomaru were better off, despite being outnumbered. But they were two demons facing three humans. The top of Sesshomaru's hand had a very shallow cut, barely bleeding. Koga only had a small burn from Kagome's Sacred Arrow attack, on the right side of his chest.

The battle was just about over. The humans forfeited.

They ran off.

Koga and Sesshomaru returned to find-

Inuyasha and Shippo were missing.

* * *

**_...:) I'm so evil! Evilly Evil Evil! *sigh* I bet nobody else understands that reference. Oh well. Please R&amp;R, and get your friends to read it if you really do like it! Ohh- shoutout to bookworm563 again! I got a PM because I'm that amazing! No. _She's_ amazing. Eh. Why is it in Italics? Oh well, R&amp;R! I love you guys! Thanks for everything! _**


	7. Inuyasha's Next Battle

**Inuyasha and Shippo are gone. You get it. XD**

Koga gasped. "HUH?!" He looked left, right, up, down... No. They really were gone. "Inuyasha! Shippo!" He suddenly sniffed the air. He was a Wolf-demon. He could easily find their scent and track them down.

And he was going to.

The question was... How long was it going to take?

Inuyasha looked at Shippo. "Are you absolutely _positive_ Koga's okay with this? And what about Sesshomaru?"

Shippo looked down. "Of course!" _...Not. I never told either one of them. I hope they know we're safe._ he thought.

Meanwhile, Koga sat telling Sesshomaru of his new discovery. "And...They were gone. We have to find them!" he cried.

Sesshomaru though for a second. "Perhaps he ran away because he fears being in my...Care." he suggested, earning a glare from Koga.

"Ya' think?" the wolf demanded. "If what he always said you did was true, you weren't half the brother you're being now!...No pun intended."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I told him I would improve. I believe he wishes not to be with me... We must hurry if we are to find him before sunset." he said. He looked up at the sky. The horizon was pink, clouds a golden color. _Just like my dear brother's eyes, so fiery and full of passion-whatever the task._ he thought.

Koga's river-blue eyes shimmered with determination. "Let's go find Inuyasha!"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had his sword unsheathed as he glared at a hoard of demons. "Shippo, you stay back."

"But I can help y-"

"I SAID STAY BACK!" Inuyasha snapped. _No way am I gonna look weak! Shippo's stronger than I am right now. That's not okay...I won't stoop so low as to accept help with a couple a' lowlife demons like these!_ he thought, eyes narrowed. "Come at me then!" he said to the demons. They all only sneered at him. _"Pitiful half-demon." _they hissed. _"We'll end your life." _Inuyasha groaned, knowing they were just messing with his head, but he huffed. "Shaddup and attack me then, cowards!"

The demons got mad at that and flew at him, attacking from all angles.

"Ha! This is nothing! WIND SCAR!" he cried, sending the demonic energy at them. Most of them disintegrated in the air, leaving only the strong behind.

"So, you're the cocky bastard filling my head." Inuyasha retorted. "Pathetic. You even look stupid." he said. But the demon flew at him, knocking his wrist with such force that Inuyasha let go of Tessaiga. "N-no!" He ran at the demon, claws poised. "DIE! Iron Reaver Soul-"

_"I don't think so!"_

"Huh?" Inuyasha was sent back a foot, a gaping hole in his side. "Haahh, bastard!" He grabbed at the wound to stop the bleeding, but it was already soaking his hoari, and running down his leg. While he was distracted, the demon attacked a couple more times. By the time he had taken just one step back, his hip was cut open and his arm had a gash all the way down. He grabbed at it and flung his hand out, demonic energy from his claws mixing with the blood to create his nexy attack: "Blades of Blood!"

This actually hurt the demon some, but it merely enveloped the half-demon in itself, squeezing him tight as it absorbed any lost blood. Inuyasha groaned as his vision started giving out. "Se-Sesshomaru...Koga...Help..." he muttered.

The demon laughed. _"Nobody is going to save you, fool! You'll be dead before they arrive!"_

"No..." Inuyasha reached his arm up and sank his claws into the demons scaly flesh, pulling himself up. _How can I defeat this thing?_ he wondered despertely.

The demon circled him a few times before whipping its tail out, sending Inuyasha flying at a... A well?

Inuyasha gasped as his face skidded into the ground a few inches. He recognized this well. "Kagome!" He clawed his way to the entrance, revealing his now-bloody chin. But he didn't care. The reason he was out here-Kagome. But he forgot. His love for her tossed all bitter memories out the window as he called into the well. He could hear her call back. "Kagome! KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome you have to come back, please-"

_Silence, fool!" _ The demon grabbed Inuyasha and yanked him back, only serving to twist his ankle. He cried out as he lay, limp in the grass. "Kagome!"

She flew out of the well. Seeing Inuyasha like this- she forgot all her anger as tears sprang to her eyes. "Inuyasha! INUYAsHAAAA!"

He was now laying in a pool of his own blood.

_"Wanna die by your lover?" _the demon sneered, flinging him at her. He landed beside her and looked up.

_This position-that's right...She hates me._ He looked down. "Do what you will..."

She gasped, still forgetting. "Wait Inuyasha! I'm gonna help you! I've gotta!"

"But you hated me!" he protested, trying to get up.

Shippo watched, freaking out. "JUST STOP ARGUING AND KILL THE DEMON!" he cried.

Kagome nodded and pulled out an arrow. She knocked it on her bow and aimed at the demon, but it suddenly became invisible. Then, Inuyasha screamed in pain. Blood was soaking his back; blood from an unseen wound.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, doing her best to pick him up.

And failing.

Inuyasha growled at her. "St-stay back!" he snarled. "The-demon it's possessing me..."

His eyes flashed red and blue. Jagged stripes appeared on his cheeks. His claws and fangs grew even longer...

Kagome screamed as the transformed hayo lunged at her.


	8. Kagome's Transformation

**Now Inuyasha is possessed yayy...**

Kagome stood right up and ran behind a tree. "KOGA! SESSHOMARU!"

The two ran up to her very quickly, both glaring at her.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Koga demanded.

"Explain yourself." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome began stuttering. "Wha-what-no, it was the demon!" she protested, but neither believed her. That is, until Inuyasha woke up...

"No, listen to her..." he muttered. "Nnh-Kagome was only tryin' ta-"

"Stop trying to protect her, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snapped. "It is quite obvious that she endangered your life, thus making you transform yourself. So..." He looked at Kagome. "Die."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his features immediately returning to normal. "NOO! KAGOME!"

Then, said girl felt something move. _This demonic aura...Coming from Sesshomaru. It's not...Normal._ "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru is posessed by the demon!" she cried.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "N-no! That's impossible! He couldn't even be possessed by Tokijin!" he whispered, incredulous. But Sesshomaru's red eyes and exaggerated demon features proved it. Then he saw it - _The demon is embedded in his flesh! How can I...Hmph. Possess my brother. Go ahead-SEE what happens!_ He lunged at Sesshomaru. But the demon, though posessed, was still far quicker than the half-demon, and swatted him away like a flea. "Get away, Inuyasha!" he snapped, voice hoarse.

_H-huh?! What?! Sesshomaru...Can you still sense the world around yourself?_ "Sesshomaru! Take Tessaiga!"

Sesshomaru couldn't speak well, but he could think. _What? Does he intend to burn me? Or perhaps give me his sword? Neither choice makes much sense..._ But he had to reach up and grab the sword as it flew at him. Then, he felt his whole body burning, and a scream emitted from him.

_"Sesshomaru!" _Inuyasha screamed, immediately regretting it. "Are you okay?!" _Oh no-It's gonna kill him!_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he stood up, his whole body getting burned. "I'm fine...You just killed the demon." he muttered, dropping the sword to the ground and falling to his knees. Inuyasha watched with great horror. "N-no..." He stood up and raced over, his whole body shaking. He reached out and lightly touched Sesshomaru's shoulder, his fingers so uncontrollably vibrating that he had to pull his hand away or else start crying. _And I've done that enough._ he thought angrily.

Sesshomaru was panting hard. _Tessaiga...It excorcised the demon in my body...But it also burned me. Surely it didn't use spiritual powers...It is, after all, a demon sword. Tessaiga, just what was the purpose?_ He looked up at Inuyasha, releasing the sword from his gaze. "Do not fret so, little brother. I am fine. It is you I am worried about." He looked the fragile hanyo up and down, frowning a little as he saw the blood and many, though small, injuries. "Was it truly the demon who did that to you?" he asked. When Inuyasha nodded, he did as well. "Alright..." He stood up, bringing Inuyasha with him.

Kagome looked at the two with a worried gaze. "Are you two gonna be okay?" she asked.

They both gave her their own version of a disbelieving look.

"Ka-Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered. "Are...You not mad at me?" he asked quietly, his ears perked up. The girl walked toward him, reaching her hands up to pet him. "No, why would I-huh?" Her eyes widened when she realized he was..._B__racing? For what? Inu-_ "Inuyasha?"

"Nn!" Inuyasha cringed, then opened one eye and looked at her. Realizing he was clutching Sesshomaru's kimono like it was life, he let go and blushed a little. "You weren't...Gonna hit me?" he asked, relaxing a little.

"No, why would I-?! Inuyasha, you're acting weird. Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand to his forehead. "...No, you're not sick...?" He shook his head, confused. "Huh..."

_Kagome doesn't seem...Mad at me._

_Inuyasha's...Scared of me?_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You really aren't gonna hit me?" he asked, voice a little shaky.

"No. Why would I? It's practically animal abuse..." she mused.

_And that's why my neck is half-broken?_ he wondered silently, a bit sarcastically.

Kagome sighed. "Look, I have no more of an idea of what's going on than you. You can trust me, can't you?"

_Well, her 'transformations' aren't exactly sudden..._ he thought, pondering. "I-I guess I can now..." he muttered.

Kagome smiled. "Good." She turned to Sesshomaru and Koga. "You guys okay?" she asked, looking them both over. "I'm sure you'll be okay Sesshomaru?"

The daiyokai nodded and walked over to Koga. "And yourself?" he asked. The ookami nodded as well, his sky-blue eyes shimmering with confusion.

"I'm okay. I just dunno if I can say the same for Inuyasha...Or Kagome." he replied. He looked back at the two. "You guys okay?" he inquired.

The raven-haired girl and the silver-haired boy looked at each other, then him. They both nodded and, in unison, replied, "Yeah."


	9. Inuyasha Forgets

_**...Sigh. You get it.**_

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. "You're not hating me like you used to."

"Why would I?" she asked. "I don't hold anything against you, Inuyasha..." _Actually, I...I love you..._ Tears formed in her eyes at the thought, that she could actually hate him... _Who would even-...! _"Inuyasha, I know why it's-"

_Hate him. He always goes after Kikyo, and abandons you for her. Then he has the gall to try and win you over...?!_

_Shut up! Na-_

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had put her hands over her head. She was tightly clutching her own hair, groaning quietly. "G-get away, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha gasped, standing up. They had recently returned to Kaede's village, and they were provided a private hut in which they could talk. In other words, nobody was there to help Inuyasha when Kagome attacked him again...

"KOGAA! SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs. Help soon arrived, and Sesshomaru managed to pry his screaming brother from Kagome's grasp, but not without injury. He accidentally scratched Inuyasha right under the chin, but Kagome had burned his ankles.

_Inuyasha will never recover at this rate..._ he thought, frowning. Inuyasha finally had to be taken out of the village, as his screaming was starting to scare people. "Inuyasha, please-calm yourself!" Sesshomaru said, trying to cover the boy's mouth. But Inuyasha only clawed at his hand. "NOOO! GET- RRRAAHHHHH!" He was now flailing his arms, but it was no funny sight. Even Sesshomaru was getting a bit nervous. "Inuyasha... What's-" "NOO! St-st-s-stop iit-STOOPP!" He screamed and yelled some more, blood nearly covering his whole body, spare his face and some parts of his chest.

Then a horrible thought ran through Sesshomaru's mind.

_Is his human side suffering from my poison...?_

_And his demon side... Suffering from the girl's purification?_

He froze.

_Inuyasha is dying._

_..._

_And this isn't going to take just a couple days. Inuyasha will..._

_He will be dead in a couple of hours._

"KOGA!" he screamed. "Get her out of here!"

Koga nodded. Sesshomaru never raised his voice, so he knew this had to be damn serious. He hurried and pushed Kagome out, just as the hut began to crumble.

Sesshomaru cursed under this breath, quickly trying to drag Inuyasha out of the hut.

"Hang on!"

"SESSHOMARU...! NNNAAAAGHHHH!"

_He is truly able to horribly feel this...This pain. It's burning him..._

_Burning him alive._

_PLease, Inuyasha, just hang on a bit longer. You _will_ get out of this alive..._

Inuyasha screamed some more, his eyes squeezed shut. Some purplish-pink mist was coming out of his midsection, a big gash...And his chin was releasing a light green mist.

_The demonic aura that's dissolving him...It's coursing through his whole body by now._

_And that pink mist...It must be her spiritual powers. That's burning him, as well..._

Sesshomaru hurried off, to the farthest place he could that he knew was still safe.

The Western Castle.

* * *

"Inuyasha, wake up...Please."

Golden-yellow eyes opened slowly, seeing nothing but a white blur.

"S-Sesshomaru...? Please tell me that's...you..." _Hard to talk...Throat hurts...Eyes...Burn...Please help me... _"Help me...H-help..."

Silent tears suddenly began streaming down the boy's face. Fear and sadness were the only things he could only comprehend right now. He needed to get up, but in his state, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Sesshomaru gently wrapped his arm around Inuayasha's shoulders and slowly lifted him up. "Ototo...You'll be okay. You're safe now. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you anymore."

"Se-Sesshomaru...Please...I just..."

"What is it, Inuyasha...?"

"K-kill me now... It hurts s-so much I - don't wanna even, think..."

"Inuyasha, you, must, hang, on. Bare the pain. Koga is coming back soon with some medicine you can take. Then you can rest again."

"Wait, wait, Se- Who's Koga...?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

_He's losing his memory!_

"Just hang on...Wait here. And do not move." Though he was almost certain Inuyasha would be too hurt to move, he didn't want to risk anything. When Inuyasha nodded in response, the older Inu hurried off.

_Inuyasha..._

_Inuyasha..._

_Don't you die on me, ototo!_

* * *

Sesshomaru flew as fast as he could to find Koga. When he spotted the wolf, he quickly landed beside him. "Come with me. _Now._ Inuyasha is losing his memory."

Koga's sky-blue eyes widened. "Oh no... Is it bad?"

"He... Does not remember you."

"...Oh..." _Inuyasha...Was like a brother to me..._

_And he still is. Whether or not he remembers me, it doesn't matter. I'll still protect him!_

"Let's go." Koga announced, nodding. Sesshomaru nodded once and took off in flight, Koga running fast behind him on the ground. When they reached the castle, they hurried to the room where Inuyasha stayed.

They hurried to Sesshomaru's room.

* * *

"Se-Sesshomaru, are ya back? Please, help me up, I'm dying..."

_If only you knew how truthful that statement was, my precious brother... _"I am right here. I brought Koga back with me."

"Wh-who?" Inuyasha almost choked trying not to cry. "K-Koga-sama, please come'ere..."

"D-don't call me that..." Koga murmured, walking over to his friend. He held back tears as he saw his friend's pitiful condition. He was covered in blood. His hair, though not entirely important to his health, was mangled and knotty. His ears were back. His fiery, upbeat golden eyes were now dull, and full of fear and sorrow.

_Poor Inuyasha...He's been through way too much..._

"H-hey, Inuyasha." he said, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "How are ya?"

"I'm good... Koga..."

It was obviously hard for all three of them. Sesshomaru sighed and stepped out of the room.

Inuyasha was on the verge of tears. _Why don't I remember Koga? I know I should! He-he's so familiar...Being just with him is...Like I've been with him all my life. Were we good friends? Or maybe-_

**_"Today's the day. I'm gonna put your lights out for sure."_**

**_"Tch, right. With that beat up ol' body a' yours?"_**

**_"I-"_**

**_"Inuyasha!"_**

_Kagome..._

"Koga...I remember you..."

_Inuyasha... That's such a relief._

"Koga...Why did this happen to me? And...How long will it take for me to get better?"

Sesshomaru stepped in just then, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha...face it..._You're going to die!"_

Inuyasha gasped. Tears flooded his eyes, overflowing.

_I'm gonna die...Tonight..._


	10. Sesshomaru's Castle

_**Dafuq...Inuyasha gon' die? Le's see!**_

Inuyasha gasped. Tears flooded his eyes, overflowing.

_I'm gonna-die?_

"Se-Sesshomaru!" Koga cried, alarmed. "He isn't gonna die! We're gonna help him out here!"

"Koga, I can't even see you clearly. My body is numb yet on fire. I can't really hear you. I could be clean, dirty, I can't smell the difference. I can't even sit up. I'm dizzy, weak... You expect me to live? ... Sesshomaru's right. I'm gonna die. So please don't waste your time worrying about me. I'm half-dead already."

Koga froze. "Inu... Inuyasha... Wh-wh-what...Stop talking like that...Both of you just shut the hell up! Maybe it runs in the blood of inu youkai to give up...But ookami never abandon their comrades. Especially not those that we consider family..."

He quickly went over to Sesshomaru. He whispered something in his ear. The daiyokai looked apalled. "What? Why?!" he demanded, but Koga shut him up. "Just do it!"

So Sesshomaru nodded and flew off, a destination in mind.

Meanwhile, Koga began working on healing Inuyasha. "Sit up."

"I-I can't..." Inuyasha muttered, about to cry.

But Koga shook his head. "No, sit up."

"But-"

"Sit. Up. Now."

Inuyasha nodded. He began to turn onto his sides. You could hear the snaps and pops that his back was making. Each time, he cried out, but ignored it as best he could. He finally was sitting up, but his wounds had all torn open, each letting out a horrible sound like ripping paper. "Th-there...Is that...Better?" he asked, panting. Blood was flowing down his sides, his clothes turning a scarlet purple. "K-keh...That...Was nothing..."

"Good. Now, stand up. Fast!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and began to stand up. By now, he was standing in a pool of blood. He tried not to gag as he made his way up.

"Walk towards me."

The hanyo took one step and fell over...

Into Koga's arms.

"I-I can't do it!" he muttered. "I feel like I'm gonna pass out..."

Koga shook his head and eased him up. "You're fine."

But with one look at the boy's face, he realized that Inuyasha really was in horrible condition. He was extremely pale. Koga then realized that Inuyasha's robe was heavy, especially when drenched in blood. Not to mention the smell of blood...

He swiftly took the coat off of Inuyasha, looked at his undercoat, and took that off as well.

"Inuyasha-!"

"What is it?" he asked, eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, okay? Focus on that bucket of water."

Inuyasha nodded and opened his eyes. Something large and shimmering sat a couple feet away. _That must be the water..._ He did his best to look at it. _I'm so thirsty... _He began squirming in Koga's grip. "Nnn... Put me down..."

Koga was too busy staring at Inuyasha's poor condition to notice. The poor hanyo was extremely injured, and he was emaciated. His ribs were clearly outlined, and his stomach practically caved in. His arms were thin and bony. He even looked up and noticed that Inuyasha's ears were limp, save a few perks when Koga or Sesshomaru talked to him. He set him down and went to get the water bucket, but Inuyasha had other ideas. The half-demon began dragging himself over, grunting with the effort. Koga gasped. "Wait, hang on, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped and looked over at him as he got a cup and dipped in the water. He went back to Inuyasha and sat him up, holding him steady as he handed him the water. Inuyasha took it and drank it, trembling as he gulped it down.

"M-more...Please..." he begged quietly, holding the cup back out to Koga.

"But you're gonna have to-"

"Please, Koga...I'm so thirsty..."

Hearing that little, broken-spirited voice come from the boy was too much for Koga to bare. He nodded and took the cup to refill it, handing it back to him. "Here, drink it slower this time, or you'll throw it back up." _If he loses any more body weight now, he'll die of starvation before the injuries and poison get to him...!_

Inuyasha nodded and drank it, a little less hurriedly. When he was done, he asked quietly, as if he might be asking for far too much, "Can I have some food, please Koga...?"

Koga frowned, heartbroken for him.

"I will get you food, I promise... Just please wait until Sesshomaru gets back, alright?" he said.

"O-okay... I'll try."

Koga sighed. _Try, huh? You don't think you're gonna live. You really think you're gonna pass away, huh Inuyasha? Well...Not if I have any say about it._

Inuyasha then passed out, falling to the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "Is he dead...?" he asked, trembling.

Koga was quick to reassure him. "No, he passed out right before you came back. He keeps whimpering though."

"How so?"

"Well, he kinda winces and whines like he's being stabbed."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Bring him to me."

Koga nodded and picked up Inuyasha, who cried out, and handed him to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha, you're safe now."

Inuyasha turned and buried his face into Sesshomaru's mokomoko, crying softly.

_He's woken up, but kept his eyes closed._ Sesshomaru rubbed the hanyo's back, making small shushing noises. "Inuyasha, you're all right. You're safe."

Inuyasha nodded, but only nuzzled Sesshomaru's fur some more.

* * *

Inuyasha was lightly snoring. He had been asleep for the last three or so hours now, sitting in Sesshomaru's lap as the brothers sat before a fire in one of the main rooms. The older of the two was starting to fall asleep as well, his eyes closing and his head slipping forward. His arm was lightly draped over Inuyasha's back, his hand atop the boy's head. He soon was asleep as well though, his breathing slow and even.

Koga walked in and stopped, smiling.

_This is great. If only they'd done this their whole lives. Then Inuyasha wouldn't be so scared, so defensive. He's too mistrusting... Sesshomaru should have been there for him his whole life but, he wasn't._

_Now, Inuyasha is scared. I can tell; he's terrified of strangers. He's always afraid, always on his guard. He feels the need to. If Sesshomaru wasn't here for him, he might have run off somewhere. He's even afraid of me taking Kagome, he loves her so damn much._

_Speaking of Kagome, I wonder what's up with her. She seems kinda on and off about this whole thing. I wonder if it's part of the reason Inuyasha's always crying lately. _

Something caught Koga's eye. Inuyasha had shifted, and was waking up.

He hurried out.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru. "S-Sessh...Sessh..." he muttered. His eyes were getting watery. Talking hurt so badly. He'd been crying a lot, and his throat was so sore. "Sessh...Wake up." he begged. Sesshomaru's eyes opened, and he looked down at his brother. He immedialtely began stroking his hair, which seemed to reassure him.

"What is it, ototo?" he asked.

Inuyasha shifted again, leaning his head into Sesshomaru's hand. "My throat hurts...Please help me Sessh, it hurts..."

"Shhh, don't talk. I'll get you some medicine, alright?"

"Please don't leave me." Inuyasha pleaded, weakly grabbing Sesshomaru's kimono.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I won't. Come." He stood up and picked up the frail boy, holding him close as he walked off. By now, Koga had fallen asleep in the next room, and Sesshomaru smiled upon passing him. Once Inuyasha had taken some medicine, he fell asleep while riding Sesshomaru's back, and began snoring lightly again. Sesshomaru smiled and took him to his own bedroom, seeing as the fire was beginning to burn out now anyways.

He set Inuyasha in the downy sheets of his bed, crawling in right after him. Inuyasha instinctively turned to him, sighing once his head was on the daiyokai's chest. "Mmm...Sesshomaru..." he murmured, now falling into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around the hanyo, in a rather protective manner, and fell asleep as well.

A small smile graced both of their faces.


	11. Inuyasha's New Power

_**My 11th chapter! This ones gonna be long, because the others were too short. Iĺl get used to it, I promise. Oh and my computer isnt working right today (Tuesday 5-5-15) so...Yeah.**_

* * *

"Sesshomaru, I caught it!" Inuyasha cried happily. He was sitting on the floor, holding a small green ball.

It was the one from his childhood.

The childhood that he was having a hard time remembering.

"That's good, ototo. Toss it back."

Inuyasha gave a small grunt of effort as he weakly threw the ball back, his best effort still not enough to carry it across the room. He frowned when it landed about a foot from Sesshomaru's outstretched hand. "I can't throw it, Sesshomaru. My arms hurt."

"Do not be discouraged, Inuyasha. You will become better. That is why we are doing this. Now, try to catch it again."

Inuyasha's eyes focused on the green shape flying toward him. He reached out and-missed.

"M-my depth perception must be off or something..." he said nervously. _Please don't notice..._

"Is that all it is? Inuyasha, were you telling me the truth about your eyes earlier?"

* * *

_"Open your eyes wide."_

_Inuyasha opened his eyes. Sesshomaru looked into them. They were still golden-yellow, but blurry and unfocused. They were constantly dilating, trying to adjust to the light correctly. He could smell Inuyasha's frustration, yet he also smelled fear. Inuyasha was afraid of something...But what?_

_"Can you see me clearly?"_

_"Y-yeah..."_

_"How many fingers am I holding up, ototo?"_

_"Uh...Two."_

_That was correct... He stood a bit away. "Now how many?" Three was the correct answer._

_"F-four."_

_"Hmm." Maybe it was just a stage..._

_"Sesshomaru, I can see fine. Can I please just rest now?"_

* * *

Now he knew. Inuyasha was afraid that Sesshomaru would notice. _On top of everything else, now my ototo is going blind..._

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "You weren't, were you?"

"I-I was! I swear, it's just-I was tired, and sore..."

"Inuyasha, you're still lying."

"No, I was. I still am, I'm hungry, Sesshomaru..."

"Inuyasha-!" He reached his hand back.

Inuyasha gasped and cried out in pain.

"O-ow, Sesshomaru...why did you..." Tears began to fill his eyes. _I-I trusted you, Sesshomaru! Y-you hit me- You're the only one I feel like I can trust, but you... Why?_ Inuyasha stood up shakily. "I-I'm leaving..."

"Inuyasha, wait, it was unreasonable of me to-"

"_No!_ Obviously, it was unreasonable of _me_ to think I, a half-breed, could get any real help from _you. _A full-fledged demon with more important things to worry about than his own damn brother. Well, forget it. I ain't your problem anymore. I ain't _anybody's_ problem!" And with that said, he ran out, miraculously not collapsing down the stairs. But Sesshomaru refused to give up. He followed Inuyasha, growing very worried.

_He's going to forget everything if I don't get rid of that forsaken poison! Not to mention he will become paralyzed and starve to death...!_ "Ototo! Inuyasha!"

"_Leave me alone, Sesshomaru!_" Inuyasha ignored the fresh pain of his wounds, his flesh ripping apart like wet paper, blood pouring out like a waterfall. His mind was going numb. He stopped.

_What am I running from?_

He was suddenly pulled back into a tight hug from behind. "What the-"

"Inuyasha, please, ototo, forgive me, I beg of you..."

"Sessh..." he managed to whisper. "I can't-please help me...Who is...Inu...Yasha?"

And Sesshomaru's world fell apart, right before him.

Inuyasha. The half-demon who thought he deserved to be known throughout the land.

Inuyasha. The proud, stubborn, clever, yet ignorant, boy he thought he despised.

Inuyasha. the hanyo he'd grown to love, only taking a fatal injury to realize it.

Inuyasha. The little brother who never lost a fight...Until recently, losing every battle he dared to fight in.

Inuyasha. The boy who was dying by the day.

Inuyasha. He who didn't know who he was.

"That is you, Inuyasha, please do remember, you cannot possibly forget your own name. I demand you cease your joking at once..."

"I'm not...Joking, Sesshomaru. Is it really me? This, 'Inuyasha' person? Sesshomaru, I'm scared."

_How is it that he remembers who I am, but not his own self? Unless..._ "Inuyasha, where is the gi-" _No. He needs the name, otherwise it's hopeless. What's her name...? Ah, yes... _"Inuyasha, where is Kagome at right now? Do you know?"

"Kagome? Last I remember, she went back home for more 'tests'. But please stop calling me that."

"Inuyasha, if you don't remember, I swear to Kami..."

"What?" Inuyasha clung to Sesshomaru. "Remember what?" he sobbed. "I can't! I just know you! Kagome and Koga I'm forgetting right now, please help me...I don't wanna forget..."

"Forget me? Inuyasha, how could you forget me?" asked a familiar voice. But it wasn't the usual lighthearted tone. It was threatening.

Kagome was ready to attack again.

* * *

"Kagome! You-who-came back...-Are you...?"

Inuyasha screamed. "I can't remember! Kuso!" He began hyperventilating. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME REMEMBER!" he shouted, his throat starting to bleed. At least, that was how it felt.

"Inuyasha, you must get away. _Now!_" Sesshomaru leapt into a tree, Inuyasha clinging to his side.

"Stay put."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so he gave a small nod.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru ran at Kagome. He grabbed her wrist and threw her down, his hand on her throat within milliseconds of her fall.

"Snap out of it, girl!" he ordered, his claws pressing slowly on her flesh.

_If she dies, I won't have anyone much more useful..._

Kagome's eyes dilated. "Huh?" She looked at Sesshomaru, eyes widening. "Sesshomaru! What are you-"

"There is no time to explain. You must come with me, if you want Inuyasha to remember you."

Kagome gasped and stood up, Sesshomaru now off of her. "Okay. Where to?"

"Get on." He picked her up and set her on his back before flying off, once again heading for the Western Castle.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at the hanyo, her chocolate brown eyes filling up with tears. Every time she sees him, he only gets in worse condition. _Sesshomaru tells me it's my fault. But how can that be, when I don't remember a thing? But then again...I always wake up in the strangest situations._

And that's when it came back to her.

_"Inuyasha, I hate you!"_

"No."

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to her.

"No. I won't do it again. I won't let Naraku control me and make me attack him. Not again. It hurts him. It's _killing _him. Well, not again! No, _No more, Naraku!_"

Her whole body emitted a light purple glow, like that of a pure shard. She gasped, collapsing to the ground with a sigh.

_It's over.._

* * *

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head.

"Yes. She's come to see you." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh...Okay. Is she..."

"Yes, she's alright with it. She...Solved her problem."

Inuyasha nodded and turned his head to the girl as she walked in.

"Kagome..."

And it all came back to him, with just a glance. It was all it took for him to remember her and his other friends.

"Kagome..." He held back tears, his mind acting as a dam to his river of sorrow.

"Inuyasha...You're gonna be okay, I know it. Sesshomaru and I have come up with a plan to help you heal, much faster."

Inuyasha listened intently while Kagome and Sesshomaru explained.

"Your body," Sesshomaru began, "has quite a bit of my demonic poison in it, which is hurting your human half, killing you."

"And your demon side," Kagome added, "is being killed off by my spiritual powers."

"But the two of us are very powerful in our own race. My poison rivals her abilities."

"If we can try to 'attack' you at the same time, perhaps the natural opposites will attract to each other..."

"And attack. My poison will burn her spiritual powers away." Sesshomaru added.

"And at the same time, they will be be disintegrated by my own powers." Kagome continued.

"Also, my poison will give a somewhat...Strength, to your demon side, and make it stronger, letting you heal faster."

"As my spiritual powers purify your tainted human side, letting _it_ heal faster."

Inuyasha's ears were perked up. He liked this idea. He trusted it, too. "Alright, let's give it a try." he said, sitting up a little.

"But wait, Inuyasha..." Kagome began.

"There is one catch." Sesshomaru warned. "It will hurt you, very badly. It will affect you. Before the powers straighten out, they will be coursing through your body, with no goal. It may take a while, and tire us all out."

Inuyasha frowned. "...That's okay...I still wanna go through with it." he confirmed.

"Alright." Kagome and Sesshomaru said. "Let's get ready."

* * *

Inuyasha waited on the table, Kagome by his side.

Sesshomaru had been practicing for the last ten minutes. He was terrified of hurting his little brother.

Meanwhile, Kagome was soothing Inuyasha. He was afraid, too, but for different reasons.

"Inuyasha, once we're done...Once we're done, you won't feel much for a while. But you will get better, I promise. It may hurt, yes, and it will exhaust you. But I ask only one thing of you right now. Inuyasha...You have to stay awake. You can't pass out. No matter how much it hurts. And try to resist the urge to transform, okay?" she said, the whole time rubbing his head. She noticed he was trembling horribly, but he nodded in acknowledgement of her words.

"I'm ready." Sessomaru sighed, walking out.

"Alright." Inuyasha said.

"Let's do it." Kagome said. And they got to work.

Sesshomaru put his hand over Inuyasha's stomach, Kagome's over his chest. Immediately, the demonic powers and spiritual powers flew from their arms, into Inuyasha's body. He screamed as he was burned, green lightning and magenta flames surrounding him. And then, it began working properly.

The demonic lightning surged over his ankles and his back, though burning him, and dissolved the holy powers leaking from his wounds.

The magenta fire engulfed his chest and arms, burning away the miasma left behind by Sesshomaru's claws.

Inuyasha twisted his body around, screaming and kicking, then grew weaker. His eyes began to close.

_"You have to stay awake."_

_But In'm so tired... Just a little..._

_"You can't pass out."_

_No, I'm about to go..._

_"No matter how much it hurts."_

Inuyasha opened his eyes wide.

"Almost done, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, her eyes glaring into his neck.

"Hang on just a bit longer, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru added, his claws sending surges of energy at him.

And then, they both stopped.

"Huh?" Kagome asked. "I-"

"Keep going! There's just a bit left!"

"I can't-"

"Inuyasha, put your hand over your chest."

Inuyasha did as he was told, sensing their alarm and urgency.

"Now think hard about the Shikon Jewel. There is Magatsuhi. The demon in it and you. Release it through your right arm."

Inuyasha thought hard about his evil desires to become a demon, and a dark red energy engulfed his arm and chest.

Kagome now spoke up. "Midoriko, the human side. Your purity. It exists! Find it, and push it out of your left arm!"

Inuyasha did so, now a golden glow upon his left hand, and he placed it where Kagome's hands were moments ago.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Was this supposed to happen?" she asked quietly.

"Yes and no. With this process, it's always a possibility. I knew it might happen with Inuyasha, for he is strong. But we mustn't relax yet. Now, his life - whether he lives or dies - is up to him now.

Inuyasha was screaming now as he pressed his hands into his chest, pushing hard. He was panting, gasping for air. "Can't-breathe-" His eyes pulsed red as his hair became black, dog ears still on top.

He let out one last cry, then stopped. A burst of light from his chest ended it all.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome stepped forward.

He was unconscious, but healed now. His hair was silver once more, and his dull eyes were golden-yellow. His claws were covered in his own blood, but his wounds were all gone. Blood soaked his kimono haori and stained his hair.

Kagome sighed, smiling. "It's over, isn't it."

Sesshomaru nodded and returned Kagome's sudden hug. "Yes...Yes, it is."

* * *

"So I have a new power now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Usually, you heal from severe wounds within one to three days. But now, only in a desperate situation, you can heal your wounds, demonic or pure." Sesshomaru explained. "You now possess Shinkowa Yashi, or Faithful Healer, also known as Chujitsuna Hira. But this can only be used in a fatal situation, or else you will die."

Inuyasha nodded. _Hard to understand, yet...Easy. _"Alright."

"Can you stand?" Kagome asked eagerly.

Inuyasha nodded and stood up. "Yeah, I...I can."

Sesshomaru stood up and embraced the hanyo, kissing the top of his head. "Ototo, that's wonderful."

Inuyasha nodded, nuzzling Sesshomaru's chest like an eager puppy.

He looked up and his eyes widened as Sesshomaru picked him up. But who was he to complain? He wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru kissed his head again, then smiled and gently blew on Inuyasha's right ear. It twitched, but Inuyasha only chuckled and got down.

"You were going to die, but now you are guaranteed to live." Sesshomaru told him.

Inuyasha nodded.

Then Sesshomaru noticed something. Inuyasha's eyes were blurry.

"Ototo?"

"Eh?"

"Your eyes...Can you...See from them?"

"Y-yeah...Yes."

"You're lying."

"Okay...So I can't see clearly..."

Sesshomaru held him close once more. "Ototo, forgive me. You are going blind. And this, I'm not sure if we can fix. You see, your body could be fixed. But I do not know what's wrong with your eyes... Forgive me."

"It's okay, Sessh. As long as I can walk, I'm happy."

"Hm..." _Perhaps, but I can tell you are afraid. But I mustn't worry about it now._

Kagome came over and hugged Inuyasha, smiling as she cried into his chest. "Inuyasha, I'm so glad..."

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too, Inuyasha. Are you sure you're gonna be okay now?"

"Yes."

Just then, Koga walked in. He gasped upon seeing Inuyasha standing up, then ran over. "You're okay!" He looked him up and down.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to Kagome an' Sessh." he replied, grinning.

"Gimme a hug, baka!" Koga cried, picking him up.

Inuyasha was silent as he was spun around.

"How do you feel?" Koga asked.

"Dizzy, now, thanks." he chuckled.

Koga set him down with a laugh. "Sorry. Oh, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Me too..."

"What say we celebrate?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "The three of you get ready. There will be a feast tonight, in honor of my precious Ototo, and of course, you two, without whom I would not have Inuyasha by my side."

They all cheered and left to set up for dinner.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, it's so good!" Inuyasha cried, stuffing his face with a fourth helping of steak.

"Do not compliment me, but the cooks." the daiyokai replied, wiping his mouth carefully with a napkin.

"Is 'is how you've been living your whole life?" Inuyasha asked, setting his chopsticks into a bowl of fried rice. He placed it in his mouth and moaned. "It's so rich!"

"Yes, it is. I see you like it?"

"Y-yeah, it's all rich and so good!" Inuyasha was now trying to get a bite of everything in his mouth.

Notice the word _trying_ there.

Sesshomaru held in a chuckle at his brother's lack of manners. He reached over and decided to help, putting a big piece of fish in.

"Mi-nagh" Inuyasha choked out, gagging. Kaome and Koga laughed.

Inuyasha got the food down after about five minutes. That's a long time for a half-demon with gluttonous habits.

Once they were done, the servants picked up their plates and passed out a round of cheesecake. Kagome's had a bit of chocolate on hers since she wasn't any type of canine-demon. They all loved it and left the table with empty plates, full stomachs. They headed to Sesshomaru's room, all of them able to fit on Sesshomaru's huge bed. Inuyasha slept in the center of the bed, Sesshomaru laying by the edge as Inuyasha's head rested on his chest. Kagome layed right by Inuyasha, his right arm around her shoulder, and Koga slept right by Inuyasha's head.

They all slept fitfully until the next morning, not one of them daring to move from this wonderfully cozy setup.

Inuyasha was the happiest he could remember being, in quite a while.

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha yawned and leaned his head back. This woke up everyone else, and they looked at him.

"You still tired, Inuyasha?" Koga whispered, smiling.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Just really comfy." he replied, nuzzling Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha's arm around her shoulder tightened a little. "Let's not get up for a while." she murmured.

The others nodded in agreement.

So they stayed in bed for a bit more, sleeping in. They still didn't move, comfortable and happy.

Inuyasha loved this, and never wanted to move.

"I love you guys." he whispered, falling back asleep.

They all smiled to themselves as they heard him, falling asleep as well.

They all whispered back in unison, as if on cue, "We love you too, Inuyasha."


	12. A Stay at the Castle

_**I'm not going to waste your time. ^^ Updates are giong to take longer now because I figure you guys want better quality chappies. So... Enjoy this! Update later** My computer just crashed twice. Piece of shit, this is why it's taking so fucking long. Sorry guys. Oh and also, I HATE SCHOOL EVERYBODY SUCKS, NOBODY IS YOUR FRIEND.**_

* * *

"Inuyasha is going to be blind?"

Sesshomaru nodded, sighing a little. They had all gotten out of bed about an hour before, but they hadn't really done much besides talking and eating a bit. Inuyasha had been in the baths for about ten minutes now, soaking and cleaning himself thoroughly. In the meantime, Sesshomaru was telling Kagome and Koga what he believed what was to become of the hanyo's eyesight. Nothing.

"If he's blind...How will he even get around...?" Kagome asked, looking down. Tears once again threatened to come spilling forth, but she held them back...For now.

"Inuyasha will be completely blind. He will learn to walk and such, but fighting is simply not an option." Sesshomaru replied grimly.

"But isn't it as Kikyo said? You know him well...Isn't Inuyasha only really able to be himself when he's fighting?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a second. _Kikyo...The priestess who sealed him to that tree. She did know him, didn't she. _"Yes...Inuyasha is passionate about showing his skills. But I'm afraid he cannot. You, Kagome, must help him. It will frighten him at first, and make him feel inferior." He sighed. _I wish it wasn't my ototo who had to go through all of this... I would take the pain if I had the choice, or at least share some of the load. It must be such a burden for him..._

Kagome gasped as a small drop of salty water fell to the stone ground.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Yes, Kagome?" Sesshomaru wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath. _I must not be so quick to show my emotions..._ he told himself. So he didn't show them. He ran to his room and slammed the door, forgetting that the bathing area was close. He collapsed onto his bed and sat up, clutching Inuyasha's kimono to his chest. "Ototo...Please forgive me...I was never there for you..." He buried his face in the garment. It smelled of cherry blossoms and the forest. It smelled of Inuyasha. _It also smells of blood...I will wash it for him._ He stood up, garment clutched in his hand, but gasped.

"Dammit, I can barely see where I'm -" Inuyasha bumped into Sesshomaru, completely naked and soaking wet. He cursed silently and put his hands up, trying to feel his way to his kimono, but then he felt something...Off. _Sesshomaru? _He gasped as he realized that it was, in fact, his brother. "Damn! S-sorry, Sesshomaru!" He backed up quickly, but his hand was entangled in his kimono sleeve, and he was pulled back to Sesshomaru's side. Now leaving puddles of leavender-scented water where he went, he tried once again to step back, but Sesshomaru pulled him forward. Now, Inuyasha sure couldn't see it, but he knew he was smelling salt on his brother. "Sesshomaru...Were you crying...?"

"No, don't be foolish. Come with me." Sesshomaru led the trembiling Inuyasha back to the bathing rooms, where he set him down and grabbed a towel. He began gently drying his arms, body, and legs, then finally his hair with a new towel. He brushed it out in the process. Inuyasha had, at one point, closed his eyes, as he enjoyed this very much. Sesshomaru gently rubbed the boy's ears with the towel, then his back. Once Inuyasha's hair was only damp, Sesshomaru stood him up. "Now wait here, and cover up before you get cold. I'm going to wash your clothes." Inuyasha nodded and waited silently as his brother went off.

_Why's he being so nice...? I've never felt so...Cared for, in such a long time. Does he really...Does Sesshomaru really love me as much as to do all this for me? Maybe I was wrong about him before. Maybe he really does care._ Inuyasha smiled at the realization. _I do have a family again, after all. Sesshomaru... My Aniki..._

"I love you, Sesshomaru." he murmured quietly. He curled up and fell asleep, wrapped up in the soft covers of Sesshomaru's bed.

* * *

"Inuyasha, wake up."

Inuyasha felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake.

He opened his eyes, half-expecting to see a person, but only saw a white blur. He frowned a little, but stood up, feeling the chill of the air. He recognized Sesshomaru's scent. "Sesshomaru...I'm sorry, I-"

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"You mean-?" _He's not mad at me?_

"Inuyasha?"

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, why would I be? Do not speak such nonsense. Now, stand up, you must get dressed."

Inuyasha stood up straight. _I can't believe this. I'm such a burden. I used to be a worthless half-breed, but now I'm even less. I can't even see properly, let alone move around on my own. Why the hell does Sesshomaru waste his time with me? Wouldn't it be easier if I were dead? ...Yes, it would, wouldn't it?_

Inuyasha sighed to himself. Sesshomaru had finished putting Inuyasha's undercoat and hakamas on, now he was fastening his hoari. With one last tie of a knot, Inuyasha was fully dressed in clean clothes, a luxury he didn't get, and he himself was clean, his hair fluffy.

"Sesshomaru...Would it be easier if I were gone?" he asked quietly.

Sesshomaru's head snapped up at him. He glared into Inuyasha's unseeing eyes. "Do not even suggest such a thing. _Ever._"

"S-sorry..."

Sesshomaru pulled the boy into a tight hug. "I know this is hard, but you are healthy. Only blind."

_That may be true,_ Inuyasha thought, _but I don't feel like it._

Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru, nuzzling his chest gently. "Sesshomaru...How am I supposed to manage being blind for the rest of my life?"

Sesshomaru frowned at the thought, beginning to become very concerned about Inuyasha's emotional condition. _He is probably very torn up inside. I think he needs to see the girl._ "I do not know, Little Brother...Come with me." He led Inuyasha out, but noticed that Inuyasha was extremely careful about how he moved around, one hand tightly clutching Sesshomaru's mokomoko. When they came upon a small set of stairs, Inuyasha lost his footing and fell, right into Sesshomaru's outstretched arm.

"Be careful, ototo..." he whispered. Inuyasha was trembling, terrified. _Because he cannot see the world around him anymore, Inuyasha must come to rely on his other senses... But it will be hard for him._ he thought sadly.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, making a small attempt to right himself. "And Koga?"

Sesshomaru smiled a little. _Despite how he's acting, he seems to be doing much better. _He led him down, where Koga and Kagome waited by the fireplace. Sesshomaru noticed it was filled with ashes from last night's fire. _I'll get to that later. For now... _"Inuyasha, how do you feel about breakfast?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Okay." he said, nodding. His little ears were perked up. Sesshomaru ordered the chefs to make some breakfast, and only when they sat down at the table did Inuyasha realize just how hungry he was. He quickly ate his food, having little to no trouble at all. Sesshomaru smiled a little.

_His spirit is coming back._

* * *

Inuyasha sighed. "Can we go back now?"

He and Kagome had been walking around in the castle gardens for about half an hour now, but Inuyasha was getting tired, and his eyes were starting to hurt. Kagome frowned a little, feeling bad for him. "Alright." She led him back inside, where Sesshomaru was pacing the floor a little. Kagome followed his gaze to the window. _Oh...He has a clear view into the garden from here. He must have seen Inuyasha struggling..._

"Is he okay?" Koga asked, sitting in a corner not far away. He looked at Inuyasha, who looked totally blank. His eyes held no emotion whatsoever.

_Oh right...He's blind. I'm gonna have to get used to not seeing anything but gold in him. At least his demon aura is still strong... But it's getting weaker every time he gets tired._

"He says he's okay." Kagome replied, giving Inuyasha a little hug.

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and put a hand on his head. "How are you feeling, Inuyasha?" he asked, gently pressing his hand to the boy's forehead. His eyes widened a little as he felt Inuyasha was becoming very warm. He sighed, leading him to sit down.

"But I'm fine!" Inuyasha protested. It was obviously a lie; he was beginning to sweat. He sighed upon sitting down, smiling a little. _Damn, I'm hurting..._ he thought, taking a deep breath.

"Tonight, Little Brother, I shall take you back outside. You must learn to hunt blind." Sesshomaru announced.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. What was the point of keeping them open, anyways? _Hunt, huh? Oh, Sesshomaru... I know you're trying, but it'll take me days to relearn. I hope you realize that._

Little did any of them know... Tonight was the night of the new moon.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, help!"

They all awoke in the middle of the night, Inuyasha's screams piercing the air. He had forgotten all about the new moon, and his blindness made him lose track of the days. He woke up with burning eyes, and began screaming for help.

"I'm here, ototo!" Sesshomaru said, dashing over. He was a bit confused... Why was the scent of humans coming from Inuyasha's room? They had all agreed to sleep in seperate rooms, but should anyone have any problems, they could easily find each other.

Then he saw. Inuyasha _was _human. His hair was jet-black. His ears were gone. His small fists which rubbed his eyes showed no claws, and when he opened his mouth to scream again, there were no fangs.

Sesshomaru hurried over and picked him up a little, holding him close but still allowing for the boy's legs to stay on the ground. He rubbed Inuyasha's back as the ningen-hanyo continued screaminng, only now into his mokomoko. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"...Eyes...hurting..._Help!_" Inuyasha cried. He was hyperventilating now, panicking. "Help, it hurts, help me please!" he begged.

Sesshomaru shushed him. "Shhh, do not cry." he soothed. "Everything will be all right. Calm yourself, Inuyasha."

The young human took a deep breath. "Okay..."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Good, now, what's wrong?"

"M-my eyes are hurting...Really bad..." Inuyasha stammered.

"Hm. Kagome?" The girl hurried over.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could purify his eyes?"

"Of course." Kaome reached over, her hands now right above Inuyasha's now-open eyes. "Hold still."

_Even his eves have changed. They're brown._ Sesshomaru thought.

Inuyasha cried out as Kagome soon took the pain away, almost in the same way she purified a Shikon Jewel shard. "Th-thanks." he muttered.

Kagome stepped back as Sesshomaru began rubbing Inuyasha's back again. "Feeling better?" he asked. Inuyasha gave a small nod and buried his face in Sesshomaru's mokomoko. The daiyokai was still a bit confused. "What happened to him?" he asked Kagome. "Did you kill off his demon side?" he asked, sounding a bit angry. "If you did..."

"No, but on every night of the new moon, Inuyasha turns into a human from dusk until dawn. He usually stays up during those nights and keep watch, but I guess he lost track. In my era, being blind can confuse and distort your track of time." Kagome explained. Sesshomaru nodded, understanding, and looked down at Inuyasha. He appeared to be asleep. "He's tired." he said quietly. "I'll take him back with me. Both of you, arigato. Your concern and care for my little brother is evident."

They nodded and all went off.

* * *

Back in Sesshomaru's room, Inuyasha had been placed in the bed before he began waking up again. "Huh?" Even without his strong sense of smell, he recognized Sesshomaru's scent in an instant. He became a bit startled, but shook it off when he was surrounded by a warm embrace. "Ani..." He closed his eyes and rested his head against Sesshomaru's chest. _No armor. That means I can do this._ He smiled and crawled practically on top of Sesshomaru, laying on his chest. He snuggled into his brother and sighed, comfortable. Sesshomaru smiled to himself and gently put his arm around the small figure. "You're safe now." he murmured.

Inuyasha smiled and let just one tear slip down his right cheek before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_Remember to R&amp;R! More reviews = better chapters! And don't be afraid to PM me for a story request! I also accept ideas or requests for things you want to happen in this story, I'll fit it right in. :) Thanks guys!_**


	13. Inuyasha, Betrayed

_**Hey guys, great news! We got a twitter account, follow us for updates! at **__**InuSecretDreams**__**. (replace at with ) There is no picture, but you can follow and see updates. You can also request stories and ideas there, as well. And if you likey, keep reviewey! Haha...That didn't work out. You know what I mean. XD**_

* * *

Inuyasha stretched. He was curled up in Sesshomaru's bed, the daiyokai holding him close. "Nnn...Sesshomaru..." He sighed to himself, enjoying the warmth. He looked out the small window and noticed that the sun still wasn;t even up yet. "Damn it..." He leaned his head back on the pillow. _Sesshomaru must be having a hard time sleeping. I wonder if he's not faking it for me._ He rolled over a little and fell to the floor with a thud. "Ahh...!" He groaned as his knee throbbed. _I'm used to being on flat ground. My mind remembered but I guess my body forgot..._ He stood up and ignored his uncontrollable shaking, until a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Se-Sesshomaru? Hm, I woke you up, didn't I?" he asked, bowing his head. "Sorry."

"You did not wake me up. I have been awake all this time..."

_I knew it. He can't sleep because of my damn scent._

"...protecting you."

"H-huh?" Inuyasha couldn't see at all, but he was almost positive that Sesshomaru could see the bewildered look on his face.

"The girl told me that you never sleep on nights like this. You're always on your guard. But tonight, I realized you were too tired to really even notice what was happening, so I took over for you." Sesshomaru explained. "That is all. There is no need to be afraid, Inuyasha."

The black-haired boy smiled a little as he was gently pulled back under the warm covers. _Thanks, Sesshomaru..._

Inuyasha woke up a couple hours later, wrapped in cloth and... _Fur? _He sat up a little and shivered, the chilled air brushing his cheeks. "Sesshomaru?"

He was greeted by the daiyokai, who walked into the room with a plate of food in his hand. "Inuyasha, you're awake." he said.

Inuyasha nodded, looking at the food. "A-are you gonna eat that in here?"

Sesshomaru chuckled quietly. "No, Inuyasha...It is for you." He set the plate in front of Inuyasha, who licked his lips.

"Thanks so much!" the hanyo exclaimed, reaching for some egg. "It's so good!" He continued eating until there was just a small cup of water left. He looked at it and narrowed his eyes, as if sizing up an opponent, then grabbed it and practically poured it down his throat. "Mmmm..." He smiled and let out a small burp before wiping his mouth. "Thanks, Sesshomaru." he said calmly. "Really."

Sesshomaru walked over and gave his little brother a hug before walking out with the pate. "Get ready." he called back. Inuyasha nodded, understanding, and stood up, stretching some more. "Ahh..." He walked out after brushing his hair.

He began thinking to himself. This_ life...I'll really have to get used to it...I'm used to getting up and hunting. Everything was outside and just, happened. But now..._

_Now Inuyasha lives inside. He's treated like royalty...Because he is. But there are some responsibilities to it. _Sesshomaru thought, setting the dishes down.

Upon turning around, he was greeted with a fresh-looking, well-groomed Inuyasha. "Hey, Sesshomaru."

The daiyokai smiled. "I'm glad to see you're well."

Inuyasha shrugged. "My eyes hurt a little, but...Y'know."

Sesshomaru frowned. _I knew it. He is scared. And sad. Is it because perhaps he wants to see us again? If so, it must be so hard on him..._

Inuyasha noticed the silence and looked up. "Is something wrong?" He had learned to find a person's eyes in relation to their head, so his own dull, emotionless golden orbs were looking straight at Sesshomaru's.

The older daiyokai shook his head. "No, not really...Inuyasha, are you feeling alright? I mean, do your eyes burn?"

"No...Not really. A bit of pain here and there, nothing more." Inuyasha said. It was partially a lie. When his eyes hurt, they _hurt_. But she decided not to make his brother worry any further, so he shrugged it off and acted fine with it.

Sesshomaru nodded. "So I see...Come. Let's go see Koga and Kagome."

**INUYASHA**_** POV**_

It was in that instant that I realized something.

Miroku and Sango and Shippo...

They didn't like me anymore.

All that time I spent trying to protect them and keep them out of harm's way. It was all just a waste. They've disowned me.

But I have a new family. And them...Something tells me for sure that they're here to stay. They'll be by my side...And I will be by theirs.

Sesshomaru led me out to the main room. It was becoming easier to get around, now that I can recognize shapes. I learned the hard way that a moving, glowing orb is fire. My foot still stung every time I stepped on it.

"Inuyasha!" That was Kagome. _Why does she sound so...Nervous?_

"Inuyasha," she continued, "How is your foot? And your rib..."

_Oh yeah, I forgot about that._

The other night, I had accidentally rolled out of Sesshomaru's bed. When I fell down, I broke my rib. Naturally, I didn't say anything, but it sure as hell hurt.

"I'm fine." I lied. "It just hurt a little." But Kagome scoffed at me. I saw her head moving, her black hair the telltale sign.

"You're still too hurt to move around a lot." she said. Then she forced me to sit down while she got some water for me. I groaned while I waited.

_Is that how it'll be?_ I wondered. _The useless hanyo who has to sit on his ass and be waited on? That's stupid. I don't wanna waste their time. I can't believe they're actually willing to-_

"Here you go." Kagome handed my a glass of water. I took it and drank it all.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Inuyasha." That was Sesshomaru.

"Yeah?"

He sat down next to me. "I might know a way to get your eyesight back."

_**NORMAL POV**_

Inuyasha gasped. "Y-you do?" He tried not to sound too happy, but he wasn't doing too well. Everyone else, even Koga who was just now walking in, smiled at his obvious joy.

"It will be hard. I don't know who quite yet, but someone will need to come with me. We must find that old priestess, Kikyo's sister." Sesshomaru began.

"Kaede?" Kagome asked. The daiyokai nodded and continued.

"She may have directions for where we need to head. We cannot waste time. I have a feeling she will send us to the Byoki-yama, or Illness Mountain. If we do, we cannot waste time."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm ready to go, right now."

Kagome shook her head. "No way. You can't go in your condition."

"I have to. I don't give a damn what you people say. I'm going, or else I won't take any medicine you have to offer when you come back." he said, crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha, you must-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Shut up! If you want me to get better so soon, then let me go along with you, bastard!"

Sesshomaru frowned. "Inuyasha..." His tone grew threatening, but Inuyasha was stubborn and persistent.

"Shut the hell up! If you don't want me going, then drop it!" He shoved Sesshomaru away.

Growing tired of the hanyo's attitude, Sesshomaru grabbed a fistful of Inuyasha's hair and yanked him to his feet. Inuyasha let out a small cry, but it was ignored as Sesshomaru proceeded to drag him out. In the hallway, Sesshomaru slammed him against a wall.

"Inuyasha, quit the attitude, or else!"

"So what? I'm just stating my opinion." the hanyo snapped.

Sesshomaru took a step closer, but was pushed away by a startled Inuyasha. Silver hair still in hand, Sesshomaru yanked him close and punched him in the gut, right between his upper ribs.

Kagome and Koga gasped as Inuyasha screamed, but decided it was best not to interfere.

Sesshomaru slapped Inuyasha across the face, gripping his hair at the roots and yanking him back. "Don't you _EVER...!_"

Inuyasha backed up, as much as he could, his back pressing against the cold stone wall. "Cut it out, you bastard! Get away from me!" His throat was suddenly crushed as he was thrown to the ground, head-first. He propped himself up on his elbow and gasped for air, but was shoved back down by a foot, his chest crushed. "S-stop, I can't-get off-you're fuckin'-"

Sesshomaru frowned and growled. "Do not use such profane language toward me, Inuyasha."

"Then get off me, demon!" Inuyasha spat. A bit of blood was now trickling from the corner of his mouth, and that's when Sesshomaru realized he had gone too far.

"Inuyasha..." He stepped closer. The scent of Inuyasha's fear became strong in the air, accompanied by a spike of demonic aura.

"Get away from me!" Inuyasha snarled. He scooted away, his midesction hurting so much it was hard to breathe. His breath hitched in his throat. "G-get away-_Leave me alone!_"

Sesshomaru sighed. _Inuyasha had trusted me. He _trusted_ me to protect him...So what did I do? I started beating him..._

Inuyasha couold smell the daiyokai's grief, but he only continued to inch away. "Bastard." he growled. Every time Sesshomaru took so much as one step forward, the hanyo began growling loudly. It was no playful growl, either...Inuyasha's demon side had now taken over, but he was too weak to transform fully. He was able to hold back, but if Sesshomaru got too close, he would attack.

The daiyokai's aura surrounded him. _Threat...Kill threat..._ That was the only thing running through Inuyasha's mind. That, and a small voice at the back of his head.

_I can't attack him...But...Why, Sesshomaru?_

Sesshomaru suddenly tackled his brother. Inuyasha snarled and growled, biting and scratching. He was not angry...No, he was doing this out of fear. His human side cowered away while the demon in him came out. _Protect...Defend..._

Sesshomaru pulled his little brother into a tight hug. But Inuyasha wouldn't have it. _Get away get away get away-_

Inuyasha clawed at Sesshomaru's face, but the daiyokai only grabbed his ear and yanked it down. This made Inuyasha's head hurt, not to mention the soft appendage, and he let out a small whine. He resumed his attack again, but Sesshomaru yanked on his ear.

"Get it together, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha's ears went back. He didn't like the loud, angry tone emitted by his elder. _Submit..._

Inuyasha fell limp in Sesshomaru's arms then, unconscious.

"Inuyasha...Forgive me..."

Sesshomaru picked up the small body and held him close, making his way to Kaede's village.

"Sesshomaru, what about-" Kagome began as he passed.

"I need you and the wolf to watch over the castle while we are gone." Sesshomaru said, still walking and facing forward.

Kagome nodded slowly. "Okay..." _What will Inuyasha do...?_

Inuyasha, though unconscious, had a look of fear in his face as he slept. Fear, and sadness. Betrayal.

_Sesshomaru...Why?_


	14. Back to the Way it Was Before

_**I hadn't gotten any reviews for a while, but I see you guys are indeed watching. Thanks to all. :) Next chapter, I'll be having a special edition. I'll answer any questions you may have for me, just put "Ch. 15: question" at the beginning of your review. Thanks guys!**_

Inuyasha woke up to see Sesshomaru's face. _He's asleep..._ the hanyo thought, sitting up a little. The slight movement woke Sesshomaru, and the daiyokai opened his eyes to look at his half-brother. The blinded hanyo was desperately trying to be silent in his escape.

"Inuyasha." He watched as the little dog ears perked up, then went down as Inuyasha bowed his head. "Rise."

Inuyasha stood, shaking a little. "Y-yeah? What?"

"Do you forgive me for what happened?" Sesshomaru asked. He stood up as well, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Inuyasha flinched away. Years of being attacked and beaten were ground into him, then buried under kindness and hospitality shown to him by Kagome and Kikyo. Now, though, he was always on guard again. Sesshomaru had hit him all too many times last night.

Sesshomaru frowned and forcefully lifted Inuyasha's chin with his finger. "Inuyasha, answer me."

"No."

"Yes, Inuyasha, do as I said."

Inuyasha hit Sesshomaru's hand away and backed up. "Leave me alone!" He turned and ran, out of the room. He soon found himself in the gardens, where Sesshomaru arrived moments after. Inuyasha turned to the blurry figure and backed up, into a rosebush, where his clothes got stuck. Becoming nervous, he ripped away, screaming.

"Inuyasha...You must forgive me..." Sesshomaru took a soft hold on the boy's arm, but Inuyasha's inner demon was demanding survival. The hanyo ripped out Tessaiga, clothes torn. He looked frightened, and he was just that.

Sesshomaru frowned as he saw his brother's eyes pulsing red. "Inuyasha, stop this foolishness at once!" He rushed forward and took a hold of Inuyasha's arm again, but the hanyo wouldn't have it.

"Let...Go!" He knocked Sesshomaru off with Tessaiga's blade, shattering the yokai's armor.

Sesshomaru frowned as he realized his only option was to subdue him. He took out Tokijin. "Inuyasha...You're being a fool. Sheathe your sword and you may return inside."

Inuyasha laughed demonically, his eyes now almost glowing red. "I don't _think_ so!" He blasted a wind Scar at Sesshomaru, just missing the castle.

_I have to get the castle out of danger..._ Sesshomaru rushed to the outer side of the garden. "Inuyasha, come here. Now."

Inuyasha snarled visciously, running after him. "Bastard! Stop telling me what to do!" He raised his sword, but cried out as his stomach was torn open by a sharp blade. He fell to the ground, Tessaiga now laying on the ground. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. "Se-Sessh...Sesshomaru...You bastard...You bastard!" He stood up and ran at the demon, Tessaiga forgotten.

"Inuyasha, I only wish to make you stop...You'll hurt yourself!" Sesshomaru shouted, dodging Inuyasha's constant attacks. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was still ruthlessly attacking him. "You won't ever hit me again!" he screamed, tears in his blood-red eyes as he tackled Sesshomaru. He ended up on top and began scratching at him, rearing back to put all his power into hurting his brother. "Iron-Reaver Soul Stealer!" He clawed open the demon's chest. Blood now trickled from his claws. "Blades of Blood!"

Sesshomaru groaned quietly as his blood spilled out by the lot. "Inuyasha-" He grabbed Inuyasha's throat, and the half-demon began writhing in pain as he applied poison. "Get _down_!" He slammed Inuyasha to the ground, and widened his eyes when he heard something snap. "Inuyasha, are you going to calm down?!"

Inuyasha was panting, wincing. "Uhh...L-let me...Let me go...I said let me _go_!" He forced himself up and ran over, grabbed Tessaiga. He raised it up and took a deep breath. "WIND SCAR!" He blasted the demonic energy in Sesshomaru's direction, then sheathed his sword and ran before it had a chance to subside.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. The dust was gone...And so was his brother. "Inuyasha!" _It's far too dangerous for him to go alone!_ He ran off in the direction of Inuyasha's scent.

* * *

Inuyasha lay on the ground, blood trickling from his stomach. He was panting, his voice sounding on the verge of crying. "Damn it..." He suddenly looked up. _That's Sesshomaru's scent._ He leapt up into the nearest tree, ignoring the bloody trail he left behind.

Sesshomaru ran up to him and gasped quietly at the bloody trail he left. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha held his breath in the tree. He held his stomach, but the blood only poured over his arm. Small lines of red decorated his arms, and suddenly...

_I'm falling..._

* * *

Sesshomaru gasped as Inuyasha fell to the ground beside him. He bent over to pick up the small body, but was startled back by a loud growl.

"Stay back! I hate you..." Inuyasha said, face in the earth. His words were clear. He tried to get up, but was too weak, and instead turned to glare at Sesshomaru. "I hate you...DIE!" He reached out his bloody hands and slashed at the air, sending small blades of blood at the demon before him. Sesshomaru stepped back, but then raced forward and grabbed Inuyasha, holding him tight. Inuyasha screamed bloody murder and pushed him away. "Bastard! Stop trying to trick me!" He stood up finally, despite being shaky, and stepped back. "G-go away. I don't wanna look at you."

Sesshomaru reached back and punched him square in the gut, then turned and walked off.

Inuyasha groaned loudly, then fell back, the last thing in his vision being the blurry figure of his brother walking away.

"Sesshomaru..."

* * *

_I'm on my own now. Just like when I was a kid. It's been a couple years since this happened, but I'm sure I'll manage. I've gotten this far._ Another soft clanking noise as Inuyasha tossed another log into the fire. _Any longer of a fight with Sesshomaru...And I'd be dead right now._

He sighed to himself as he carefully took his kimono off, setting it beside him. He then took off his undershirt and tried not to gag.

_My stomach is torn right open! At least I'm not as thin as I used to be...I had fine meals at the castle...But this muscle won't last long. With him getting all the good stuff, all I've got to eat is fish...Fish and anything I find in here. But I don't know this place. I've got to head home..._

_I have to go back to _my _forest._

He turned and grabbed his clothes, kicked some dirt over the fire, and headed off.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed. _A whole day, and all I've gotten accomplished is coming home. If I wanna actually live here, I've gotta get right back into it. The same as when I was a kid. _He sat down. _I should be better now...I'm older and stronger, and I have Tessaiga. Not to mention, I still have that healing power._ He chuckled to himself, a small, sad laugh. _But who's to stop me from dying? Nobody, nobody cares at all._ He layed down. _Just one night. I'll sleep tonight, then I'll never sleep again. I'll stay on guard until I die._

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, Tessaiga cradled to his chest tightly.

Nightmares plagued him. They would be sweet dreams to most, but for Inuyasha;s broken spirit, they were nightmares. Dreams of hell.

* * *

_Kagome raced up to Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha, look at what I brought!"_

_He looked at her. "What is it?"_

_"Ramen noodles, your favorite!" She smiled at him and hugged him. When he pulled away, she wasn't Kagome. It was Kikyo now, smiling up at him. "Inuyasha..."_

_Suddenly, Kikyo vanished and Inuyasha fell forward. "Huh?" He turned around to see Sesshomaru. "Little brother, today you will die." He ran at Inuyasha, but instead of hitting him, the daiyokai wrapped his arms around Inuyasha in a tight hug. "Ototo...Die." Inuyasha was suddenly pushed away, his stomach sliced open._

* * *

Inuyasha woke up screaming, panting. He looked around, shaking in fear. _It was a dream..._ He sighed. _The same thing happened after Mother died. I couldn't stop dreaming about her death... And that's when I was left alone._ He sighed, shaking his head and laying back down. Unable to sleep fitfully, he began thinking.

_I'll never be safe again. I know that. I need to stop pretending like there's someone out there who I'm s'posed to be with. Nobody cares. Kagome and koga didn't stop Sesshomaru from hitting me, beating me up. If Kagome doesn't care, I dunno who would. Hah, I'm so stupid. I bet everyone was faking it to take advantage of me. Mother was the only one who really cared...And she's dead now. If I don't cut it out soon, then I really will end up dying. First thing's first._

The injured hanyo put his hands to his stomach, taking a deep breath. _I would consider this life-threateneing, seeing as I'm getting more lightheaded all the time..._

"Shinkowa Yashi...!"

He groaned as spiritual energy flew from his hands, accompanied by demonic energy, and into his wound. He soon fell, unconscious, but knowing that he was healed.

He awoke hours later when a familiar scent hit his nose. "Naraku!"

The spider hanyo stepped out. "Inuyasha, you look upset. Why is that?" he asked, honestly sounding somewhat...concerned.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'm not upset." he lied. "Just pissed."

"Why? Did something happen? You smell like blood and...Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, tell me, can you see me clearly?"

Inuyasha looked down. _I can't trust anybody anyways, and he knows I'm blind. _"No. I'm blind, sorta."

Naraku frowned. "Hm...Well, I can help with that." He stepped forward and held up a Shikon Jewel shard. "Use this, and you will see clearly as before. I only ask one thing of you, Inuyasha...Become my servant."

Inuyasha stood up. "Alright. I'll do it."

Naraku was truly surprised, but he smiled nonetheless. "Good. I will spare you from hurting Kagome, since you so willingly agreed. Cooperate enough and perhaphs Kikyo as well."

Inuyasha nodded and stepped closer to the demon. "Put it anywhere you want."

Naraku decided to see if Inuyasha honestly had the intent to help him, so he placed the shard in Inuyasha's forehead, but didn't possess it yet. Immediately, Inuyasha's sight returned, and he smiled a little. "Thanks...Naraku."

"I'm only repaying the favor." Naraku replied. "Come."

Inuyasha stepped inside Naraku's barrier, and was carried off.

* * *

"Inuyasha was what?!" Kagome was in hysterics. She was crying and angry, not to mention worried. "Is he okay?!"

"Something tells me he used Shinkowa Yashi. Eachtime he does, you should sense a slight change in the air." Sesshomaru replied. "If he did, he's fine."

Kagome sat down. "Okay...When will he return?"

Sesshomaru frowned, unable to hide that he was worried for his brother. "Soon, if he's smart. It's going to rain tonight, a big storm."

Koga sat down beside Kagome as she cried some more. "Inuyasha...!"

* * *

In the darkness of night, lit by moonlight.

Inuyasha and Naraku stood in the center of the small room. The dog-eared boy was asleep, and Naraku held him close. _He is very trusting...Yet broken inside._ Naraku thought, smiling a little. _I have good plans for him._

* * *

**_This chapter dedicated to GirlFish. It was your spoken thoughts that gave me a great idea, now I have something to use for writing this! _**


End file.
